Lucky Star Goes to Indonesia
by Running Until 300KMH
Summary: what if Lucky Star char moves from Japan into Indonesia? well you can find out it here. Rated T because I don't know which rating this story is placed. and also this is my first english fic. So i think there's some mistake. xD


Lucky Star Goes to Indonesia

Author Note : Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic in Lucky Star fandom and also this is the first fic that I write in English. However, please you open your mind in my structure and sentences in my fic. I'm not good for several reason. And Lucky star is not own by my self. But, all idea in this fic become to mine. YEAH!

* * *

><p>Lucky Star goes to Indonesia<p>

Chapter 1 :

OP song : Motteke! Sailor Fuku by Konata Izumi (Aya Hirano)

In the morning, Konata Izumi. A blue otaku girl, which she is accepted in technology faculty in Institut Teknologi Bandung, yawned all her way into her class. After she arrived in her class, she began to sleep. When she still sleeping, a friend of her waken her up.

"Hey, Konata. Wake up!" a purple twintail girl waken Konata.

"Hmmm... Five minutes again." Konata mumbles.

"If you didn't waken up now. Maybe, teacher will waken you like yesterday's class." A purple twintail girl said.

"Ck. Okay, I wake up..." Konata said and wake up. When she already wake up, she is surprised that her best friend waken her up.

"Whoa... Kagamin~. Are you accepted in entrance test?" Konata shouted.

"Of course. If I didn't accepted in entrance test, I won't be in this class now." Kagami answered Konata's question. "Is that surprising you that I in the same faculty and same class with you?" Kagami asked.

"Well, I never been thinking that you were in same faculty with me. Since you're more like in law faculty than technology faculty." Konata giggled to Kagami.

"Actually, I didn't pass in the law entrance test. And also my secondary faculty is technology. So, I automatically placed in technology faculty." Kagami said.

"Oh, by the way. Did Tsukasa passed the entrance test in this university?" Konata asked.

"Actually, She didn't pass the entrance test. But, she's accepted in accountancy faculty in STAN university." Kagami answered Konata's questions.

"I see. And what about Miyuki? Is she accepted in pharmacy faculty?" Konata asked.

"I don't know. But, I guess she's accepted in Universitas Indonesia." Kagami said.

"Geez, Tsukasa and Miyuki is lucky. I'm now in the same university and faculty with this monster." Konata mumbling.

"What are you say? Do you want to pick a fight?" Kagami said angrily.

"Whoaa... Her tsundere's mode activated. Someone please help me." A sacrificed Konata said.

"Don't call me Tsundere!" Kagami said angrily.

"Geez, that two women in the morning already got some fight? Maybe in 4 years I'll be in this hot tempered class." A man watch them.

After several minutes they have some 'fight', the class bell's ringing. After that bell, the teacher going into the class and giving the students some lecture. Kagami seems to enjoy the lecture. But, Konata seems thinking about the break time. And she's asleep in class. A man that paying attention to her wants to talk wit her.

"Hey, are you asleep?" A man asked Konata.

"No, actually I'm not asleep." Konata answered.

"You looks asleep. Please wash your face in the toilet." Said that man.

"But... I couldn't go the toilet now." Konata said.

"Well, you can take the teacher's permissions to go to toilet." Said that man.

"Okay, before I go to toilet. I want to know your name. What's your name actually?" Konata asked

"It's Ahmad Sebastian Sukatro. You can call me Ahmad. What's yours?" Ahmad Asked.

"It's Konata Izumi. You can call me Konata. Nice to meet you Ahmad."

"It's my pleasure to meet you Konata." Ahmad said gladly.

After that conversation, Konata went to the toilet. After that, Konata seems enjoyed the lecture than before. After the lecture, Konata and Kagami were went to Cafeteria. After they bought some food, they want to get a seat. But it's seems there's no available seat for them. Meanwhile, Ahmad noticed Konata and he's want her to sit next to him.

"Hey, Konata. Come here. There's some chair for you two." Ahmad shouted to Konata.

"Finally, there some seat. Come on Kagami, go to that chair." Konata said cheerfully.

"Eh? Wait Konata." Kagami chased to Konata.

After Konata and Kagami sat next to Ahmad, they enjoyed their lunch. Kagami wasn't know who he is. And she wants to ask to Ahmad.

"Uh... I have seen you in the class? Is you are our classmates?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah. Actually I'm your classmates. By the way, what's your name?" Ahmad asked.

"Kagami Hiiragi. You can call me Kagami. And what's yours?" Kagami asked.

"Ahmad Sebastian Sukatro. You can call me Ahmad." Ahmad said gladly.

"Nice to meet you Ahmad." Kagami said.

"It's my pleasure to meet you Kagami." Ahmad said.

"Hey, Ahmad. Is after break we have any lecture?" Kagami said.

"Fortunately there aren't any lecture after this. Why?" Ahmad said.

"Well, I guess we can go to movies after this." Kagami said.

"Oh, there is some great movie titled Heaven is a place on earth. Doy you want to watch that movie?" Ahmad asked.

"Yeah. I'd want to watch it." Kagami said.

"Alright. I'll wait in parking area in 30 minutes from now." Ahmad said.

ED Song : Brave Song by Tada Aoi (it's from Angel Beats! ED)

* * *

><p>Author Note : well, sorry for interrupting the story. I'm so tired. And if you want to ask where's Lucky Channel, I'm really sorry. I was forgotten to put it. And it will be up in second chapter. Okay that's all and please to review. The review button which it's located in the bottom of stories is ready to bitten andor eaten by yourself.

Bye-nii~~


End file.
